


Remember when you ran away?

by cherxcola



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1987-07-16
Updated: 1987-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherxcola/pseuds/cherxcola
Summary: Run.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 9





	Remember when you ran away?

Remember when you ran away.

and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I’d go berserk?

” _well you left me anyhow..”_ the voice rang out in the dark room causing an echo. _“And then the days got worse and worse..”_ the voice sighed looking up at the tall kid seeing the fear in his eyes. ” _now you see I’ve gone completely out of my mind.”_

* * *

_“Ranboo!”_ Dreams voice said with a slight horror to it in a way, he had just gotten out of jail. It was scary to the hybrid, the fact that someone who had manipulated you was talking to you like you were friends, best friends in a way. _“Oh uh, Hello Dream.”_ Ranboo stuttered out, he was obviously still scared of the man, he had killed Tommy and brought him back. _“You know Ranboo.”_ Dream suddenly said, a serious tone to his voice. _“It really does suck you left me back there.”_ The voice of the man rang out and suddenly, it all went dark.


End file.
